Norito Uzumaki: The Next Generation of Naruto
by bluegirl19
Summary: Have you ever wondered what the Naruto gang would be like in the future? This is the story of their kids as young ninja. Traditions continue, complex pasts are revealed, and InoShikaCho goes into the thrid generation. Too bad the everyone isn't alive...
1. The Uzumaki and Uchiha Families

**A new story has arrived! This is my first attempt at a serious Naruto fanfic. I hope I won't disappoint! Actually, this is not exactly my style, so it probably won't be very good, but oh well! I just really, really had to write it! It's pretty much your typical 'the Naruto characters' kids' story. Anyway, please review with constructive criticism! Like all of my other stories, I have some form of vague idea before I write, but I mostly make up stuff as I go along. Enjoy!**

**Pairings: Well, my sister (TejiLuver) thinks that pairings are important to state before the actual story (especially NejixTenten), but I'm not her! Don't worry, most of the pairings are the popular ones. Nothing too strange (like TentenxKankuro or ShinoxSakura. Those are just a little too weird for me.)**

**Warning: This chapter is not very entertaining. It is kind of a prologue. If, at any point, you get bored, please skip to the next chapter. Chapter two is kind of the real chapter one (if that makes any sense to you). In my opinion, next chapter is MUCH more entertaining. I am not recommending that you skip this chapter without giving it a try, though. Please, read it if you can. I'm just saying that it does not represent the story to come. That is all.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or anything else mentioned in this story. In fact, I don't even know if I own the story…..**

**Norito Uzumaki: The Next Generation of Naruto**

**Chapter 1: Enter: The Uzumaki and Uchiha Families**

It was a bright, sunny day in Konaha. Most people were out and about, going on with their normal routines, and some were even enjoying themselves. This only made the students in the Academy even more anxious and fidgety. Their teacher was a professional, and took notice of their behavior.

"Well, since you guys can't seem to focus, I guess I'll just dismiss class early today. Just make sure to get some practice in this afternoon!" said the teacher. He had grey hair, dark brown eyes, and a horizontal scar on his face. At these words, all of the students began packing up their things and heading out the door.

"Thanks old man Iruka-sensei!" said one student. He was twelve years old and had spiky blond hair and big blue eyes. Iruka looked at his student affectionately.

"Not at all, Norito." said Iruka. "Just go on home, and say hi to your parents for me."

"I will!" said Norito. He gathered his things and walked up to a girl. She had long, dark, purple hair and large, pale lavender eyes. She looked at him as he approached her.

"Are you ready to go, Usagi?" Norito asked, sounding just as excited as ever.

"Yes; let's go." said Usagi with a small smile on her face. The two walked out of the room together.

"So, where do you wanna practice today?" asked Norito as they were walking down the street.

"I don't care, what ever you want to do is fine with me." said Usagi.

"How about training field seven?" asked Norito.

"That sounds good." said Usagi.

"Old man Iruka-sensei told me to say hi to mom and dad for him."

"Alright" said Usagi, as they approached their house. It wasn't anything to big or fancy; it was just a normal house. To them, though, it was home. They opened the door to find their mom making tea in the kitchen, and their dad sitting at the kitchen table, with his head down.

"Dad's back!" said Norito excitedly. The two kids rushed to their father to greet him. He looked a lot like his son, with spiky blond hair and blue eyes. The only difference was the small black lines on his face.

"Hey kids." he said, lifting up his head. "How was class today?"

"Good! Old man Iruka-sensei let us out early today. Oh, he told us to tell you that he says hi." said Norito.

"Here's your tea." said Norito and Usagi's mom, Hinata Uzumaki. She looked like an older form of Usagi, with her long hair back in a pony tail. She put the tea on the table in front of her husband and took a seat.

"That's nice" said Naruto.

"Sorry we can't stay longer, but we need to go train. We'll see you guys later!" said Norito, heading out the door, with Usagi following him.

"Where are you going?" asked Hinata.

"Training field seven!" shouted Norito. Usagi popped her head back in the doorway.

"We'll be back by dinner." she said. Then she and her brother ran out of the house, and all the way to the training field. When they got there, they realized that they weren't the only ones who wanted to train there today.

"No! You're doing it wrong! Try it like this." said a boy Norito and Usagi's age with black, spiky hair and black eyes. He took in a deep breath, and exhaled a large amount of fire.

"Ok, I'll try." said a little girl. She looked to be about eight or so with long, black hair and large green eyes. She took a deep breath as well, but when she exhaled, only a small stream of fire came out. She seemed pleased with herself, though.

"Sachio, look, I did it!" said the girl excitedly. The boy sighed.

"Good job! But that's only a first step. You need to keep trying and trying, so you will be able to do like I can, Suki. You need to learn the Uchiha traditions." replied Sachio.

"Hey Sachio!" said Norito as he and Usagi walked onto the training ground.

"Hi Norito; hi Usagi." said Sachio coolly.

"Usagi-chan! Norito-san!" said Suki, running up to the two and giving them both a hug. The Uzumaki family spent a lot of time with the Uchiha family, mainly because their parents were really good friends.

"Hey Suki! Can we practice with you guys?" asked Norito.

"Sure; I've been in need of a sparing partner lately." said Sachio with a smirk.

"YOU'RE ON!" screamed Norito. Usagi and Suki went over to the side, and Usagi helped Suki with some physical techniques. In the middle of the training field, Norito and Sachio started fighting. It wasn't very interesting; just a bunch of kicks and such. Because they were such good friends, they went easy on each other. Norito punched, Sachio ducked and tried to knock Norito off his feet, but Norito jumped. This went on for a while. Then, one of the times when Norito had tried to knock Sachio off his feet, Sachio wasn't paying attention, and accidentally fell the wrong way, twisting his ankle.

"Are you ok?" asked Norito, going over to help his friend. Sachio took a deep breath.

"Fine; let's just call it a day." he said. Norito helped Sachio to his feet, and supported him as they walked over to their sisters. Suki was lying on the ground, panting heavily. Usagi was resting against a tree.

"I'm going to walk Sachio home. Are you coming with?" Norito asked his sister.

"Can't….. move……." said Suki.

"Sure. Suki, do you want to ride on my back?" asked Usagi, sounding concerned.

"Please!" said Suki. Usagi helped Suki on to her back, and the four made their way to Sachio and Suki's home. It was near the Uzumaki house, and it resembled it a lot, too. Once there, Norito knocked on the door. The door opened, revealing Sakura Uchiha. She had short, pink hair and big, light green eyes, like her daughter.

"What happened?" she asked, sounding concerned.

"We were just training, mom." said Sachio. "I tripped and Suki just got tired. That's all."

"Alright; come in." said Sakura. She led them into the living room. It was a very cozy room, with a fire going, a couch, and many chairs. Sachio and Suki's dad, Sasuke, was sitting in one of the chairs, reading over an official looking document. He looked a lot like his son, with black hair and black eyes, but he had many scars, including one that ran across his cheek. Suki was laid across the couch. Apparently, on the way over, she had fallen asleep. Usagi and Norito each sat in a chair. Sachio sat in a big chair, his leg being supported by a stood. Sakura pulled up a chair next to Sachio and she began to tend to his leg. Because she was a medical ninja, she was able to easily heal his ankle. During this time, Sasuke put down his papers and watched his family.

"What happened?" he asked when Sakura was done healing Sachio's ankle.

"I just tripped." said Sachio. He always seemed colder to his dad then anybody else.

"Be more careful next time." said Sasuke. He picked his papers back up and continued reading. The room was silent for a minute.

"Thank you for bringing them home. Why don't you head on back? Tell your parents we say hi." said Sakura to Norito and Usagi.

"We will." said Norito. "See you guys later!" He and Usagi quickly left the Uchiha house and ran to their home.

**Sorry guys! I know this is a little bland, but it will get better! This chapter and next chapter are just setting up the characters. Trust me; next chapter will be lots of fun! You will get to meet everybody else's kids! You won't believe who the most popular girl in the class is! After that, we start setting up the plot. OOOOOOO! Won't that be fun? Next chapter should be out soon!**

**Also, I just wanted to clear up a few things. For those who didn't catch it, Norito and Usagi are twins, and Hinata and Naruto are their parents. Norito's best friend is Sachio. Sachio is about four years older then his sister, Suki. Sakura and Sasuke are Sachio and Suki's parents (so... many... S names...). Sorry for any confusion. Please review!**


	2. I Thought I Had a Son

**Here is the next chapter! This one is going to be a lot longer then the last one, and, in my opinion, better written. Like I said, this chapter is still just introducing the characters, but it will be more fun then the last one. Also, I ACTUALLY added some humor in this chapter. I guess I can't go without it for too long. I hope you all enjoy it!**

**IMPORTANT: For those who haven't figured this out, this chapter takes place THE DAY AFTER last chapter. Also, just like the show, this story isn't just about Naruto and his family. This chapter will focus mainly on the other characters and their kids, not just the main ones.**

**Thank You: I would like to thank many people. First, I want to thank anybody that is actually reading this. Next, I want to thank my friends for the support. Lastly, I would like to thank my wonderful sister and beta-reader, TejiLuver. I LOVE YOU ALL! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, there would be a much larger focus on supporting characters. (That's one of the things I really like about the show; they do highlight other characters a lot. But I would do it even more.)**

**Chapter 2: I Thought I Had a Son…….**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

The alarm clock seemed especially loud to a person hiding under their blankets.

"Nooooooooooo….." they moaned. Even so, the alarm clock continued going off with amazing volume. Suddenly, a hand shot out from under the covers, and smashed the alarm clock into many pieces. The blanket was tossed aside, revealing a girl about twelve years old, with small, brown eyes and her long, black hair in a pony tail. She looked over at the destroyed alarm clock.

"That's the third one this week." she mumbled to herself unhappily. She slowly got out of bed and started walking towards her bedroom door. The sun, which was just beginning to rise, gave her enough light to see where she was going. Once she opened her door, she heard a faint noise coming from down the long hallway.

_Beep……beep…...beep……._

She sighed. She already knew exactly what it was. She slowly walked down the hallway, getting closer and closer to the beeping. Eventually, she stopped and turned to her left, facing a bland looking door. She opened it carefully, and stepped inside. In the faint light coming from the windows she could see a bed with a man in it. He looked a lot like his daughter, with the same face and eyes; only his hair was not as long as hers. He had his hair up as well. In this room, the beeping was as loud as ever. It was even louder then her alarm clock had been. She walked over towards the man, and turned off his alarm clock.

"Dad……." she moaned. "Dad!" she said, louder. The man still didn't stir. She walked over to a desk near the door, took a piece of paper, and rolled it up. Then, she walked over to her father. She took the paper and hit her dad lightly on the head. He still didn't move. Then, she hit him as hard as she could on the head. He groaned and turned over.

"Dad, I know you're up." said the girl. She sighed again. She thought through a list of possible things she could do to get her father up. Most of the things, though, involved some form of preparation, and she was far to tired to do much of anything. She finally figured out the best solution. She formed her hands into a hand sign.

"Kagemane no Jutsu" she said. (A/N: That's the shadow imitation jutsu for those who don't watch the Japanese version.) A dark shadow shot out from her body and connected with her fathers. Even though he was still 'sleeping' and his eyes were closed, he assumed the same position as his daughter. She smirked. This was one of her favorite methods for waking up her father. She turned and walked towards the doorway, and her father did likewise. She calmly walked through the doorway and into the hallway. Unfortunately for her father, the doorway was fairly narrow, so he walked directly into the wall. The girl released the jutsu, and let her father fall to the ground.

"Owwwwwwww…." he moaned. He slowly stood up. His daughter walked back into the room.

"Why did you wake me up so early?" he asked.

"You have an orientation today, remember?" she said.

"No; it's too early to remember anything. Who are you again?" he asked.

"Your daughter; remember me?" she said.

"I thought I had a son……" mumbled the man. The girl looked very displeased.

"Just kidding!" said the man quickly. "Why don't you get ready and make breakfast, ok, Shika?"

"Whatever." said the girl. "If you aren't in the kitchen in fifteen minutes, I'm going to assume you went back to sleep, and I'll have to use another wake-my-dad-up techniques."

"Fine." said the man. Shika walked out of the room, and down the hallway. He smiled thinking of his daughters various ways of waking him up. Even though she was very logical, just like him, she was more creative then him. He sighed and began getting ready.

**-Later-**

About thirty minutes later, Shika and Shikamaru Nara headed out of their house. Once they got to the main street, they saw two boys coming over their way. One was 'chubby', with thick, light brown hair and small, dark brown eyes. On his cheeks he had wavy blue lines. The other boy had long, light blond hair and small, light blue eyes.

"Hello Mr. Nara" said the 'chubby' boy. "Hey Shika!" Shika smiled.

"Hey Chorou." she said. She then glared at the blond boy. "Inoto" Inoto grunted.

"What are you doing today Mr. Nara? You don't usually come out this early." said Chorou.

"Some kind of orientation thing." said Shikamaru. His daughter sighed.

"He's going to be a sensei for a three person genin team." said Shika.

"Yep, that's right." said Shikamaru.

"_Sometimes I think my dad would be completely lost without a female influence in the house….."_ thought Shika. The three (minus Inoto, of course; he just showed emotion by the occasional grunt) carried on light conversation until they reached the Academy. Once there, the three kids went to Iruka's classroom, and Shikamaru went to his orientation. It turns out that they were all a couple minutes late. Inoto, Chorou, and Shika all took seats in the back at a table together.

"Settle down kids!" said Iruka. The room suddenly became very silent. "Now, as you know, the graduation exam will be in a few days. We have already covered what you need to know. So, we are going to be starting a short project today."

At this, all of the kids groaned.

"It's not that bad!" said Iruka. "This project is mainly about your names and your families."

"What's the point of that?" blurted out Inoto. "How is that going to help us become better ninja?"

"It won't directly." said Iruka. "But your families are very important. Most of your ninja techniques are passed down through your families. Also, it is believed that the meaning of your name directly relates to your personality. Now I realize that this project will be harder on some of you then others." Iruka looked around the room, at a few specific individuals. Most of them are yet unknown, but he did take a good look at the back table where Inoto, Chorou, and Shika were sitting.

"Then why make us do it?" said a boy that Iruka had looked at.

"Because it is important information that you must know. Now, I want you to come back tomorrow with the information outlined on the board." Iruka pointed at the board behind him. It read:

**Family Project**

**1. Find the meaning of your first name. Also, find out why your parents chose that name.**

**2. Give a brief description of your parents. This should include full name (and mom's maiden name), characteristics and physical traits.**

**3. Give a brief description of any siblings. This should include name, age, characteristics and physical description.**

**4. Give a brief family history.**

"See what I mean? All you have to do is gather a small amount of information, and give a short presentation to the class tomorrow." said Iruka. "Now, let's continue on with today's lesson."

**-Later-**

After class that day, everybody headed home with less enthusiasm then they had the day before. Nobody was really looking forward to an intense questioning session with their parents. Shika left the room alone, and started off running. After she was away from the majority of her classmates, she began to walk. She wasn't in any hurry. After a while, she entered a forest. She made her way through the trees, knowing the route by heart. She slowed down as she approached her destination. A sound could be heard. It sounded like somebody was crying. Once she arrived at her destination, instead of going into the clearing, she hid in the bushes. Keeping herself hidden, she moved a branch so she could see what was going on. In front of her was Konaha's memorial site. It was essentially a large rock with the names of all of the shinobi in Konaha who were killed in action. Shika saw the _most_ popular girl in the grade, on the ground, crying. Her name was Yumi Inuzuka. She had long, brown hair and eyes that looked kind of like black slits. She also had two red triangles on either of her cheeks. Shika wasn't sure what she should do. She didn't want to intrude, but she wanted to say something. Luckily for her, she didn't have to make a decision. On the other side of the clearing, a man walked out from the trees. He wore sunglasses and a jacket with a large collar and a hood, even though it wasn't cold out. The man walked over to Yumi. At first, she didn't seem to take notice, but after a while, she looked up that the man standing over her.

"W-What are you doing here?" asked Yumi, trying to clear the tears from her eyes.

"I heard you had a project and came to help." he said calmly. Yumi looked up at him, and slowly stood up.

"T-Thank you. Y-You're really the closest thing I have to family." she said. She gave the man a small hug. Shika decided that she had seen enough. She slowly crept away, back into the forest.

**-The Nara House-**

"Hey dad, I'm home." said Shika as she entered the door. Inside, she found her dad playing a logic game with himself. When Shikamaru saw his daughter, he cleaned up what he was doing, and took out a Shogi set. Shika took the seat opposite him. Playing Shogi was a daily ritual for Shika and her father. Shikamaru had only been beaten twice before in Shogi, both times by his daughter. (A/N: I have never played Shogi before, so I will try to make this sound as realistic as possible.)

"We have a project for school." said Shika, as she made the first move.

"And?" said Shikamaru, looking over the board.

"I need your help." said Shika, as her dad moved his piece.

"Shoot." he said, waiting for his daughters move. ('Shoot' as in 'tell me'; not 'I want to kill you'.)

"What can you tell me about the Nara family?" asked Shika. She moved another piece on the board.

"It's old; they herd deer." he said plainly, quickly moving another Shogi piece.

"Tell me about yourself." said Shika, sounding like a shrink. She stared at the board some more.

"My name is Shikamaru Nara. I was born on September 22 to my parents, Shikaku and Yoshino. They got old and died. I was a kid, I grew up. I got married. I had a daughter. Then, my wife, along one of my best friends, and my friend's spouse all died on the same day. I live with my daughter now. The end." he said, still without emotion. Shika looked nervous about her next question.

"C-Can you tell me about mom?" she asked. She looked up at her father. His face grew grave.

"Her name was………."

**-The Uzumaki House-**

"Hello?" said Norito as he and his sister entered his home. Their parents were nowhere to be found.

"M-Mom and Dad normally don't just leave like this…." said Usagi, sounding concerned.

"I'm sure they're fine!" said Norito confidently.

"What's that?" asked Usagi. On the dinner table sat a note. It read:

_**Dear Norito and Usagi,**_

**_We, your parents, are currently not at the house. We will be back around dinner. Don't ask us where we are, because we won't tell you._**

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Mom and Dad**_

"Well, that was informative." said Usagi.

"Do you want to eat all of the Mitarashi dango (sweet dumpling) in the house before they get back?" asked Norito, with a mischievous look in his eye. Usagi just smiled. That was enough to answer his question.

**So, was I right? Was this chapter better then the last? I thought so. It had more drama and humor then the last one did. I especially liked the title. By the way, there WAS a point to that last part. It should come up next chapter. Speaking of next chapter, project presentations are next chapter! That's going to be lots of fun! I know this chapter came out quickly. I don't think next chapter will be as fast, but I will try. Please review and check for updates!**


	3. Haruki Means Light

**WOOT! CHAPTER THREE IS HERE! Ok! So, I just have a few things to say before we get started. First off, I have already introduced seven out of the nine main characters (Norito, Usagi, Sachio, Shika, Chorou, Inoto, and Yumi). I'm going to introduce one more in this chapter, and the last one later on. More drama and humor in this chapter! Also, you find out tons about the characters. Shika's mom is actually named! (If you can't already guess who it is, and no, it's not Ino, for those who are like my sister and can't see that. If Shikamaru was married to Ino, then wouldn't Inoto live with Shikamaru and Shika?) Oh, another thing; don't jump to conclusions. Here is a statement for you to think about: Chorou has dark brown eyes. Chouji has black eyes, and Ino has blue eyes. Just consider that. Anyway, most family stuff will be explained this chapter, so don't fret! New questions will be raised as well! Many of which questions will lead to long, confusing answers! Ok, maybe fretting would be a good idea….. **

**Also, I have something to say about the title. I think that I'm going to try to make the titles from now on actual quotes from the story. I will try to make them relate to the main points of the chapter. Take last chapter for example. I called it 'I Thought I Had a Son'. First off, this is one of my favorite quotes from this story. This quote was said by Shikamaru to Shika, and last chapter was mainly about them. There are a bunch of other things I could say, but I will stop there. For this chapter, this is a line from Haruki's presentation. Haruki is a new character, and this chapter is about the presentations.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, the filler arcs would have stopped after the one where the Konaha 11 all got together.**

**Chapter Three: Haruki Means Light**

Iruka looked out at his class. They were all sitting very quietly, looking nervous.

'_I know this is hard for them, but they should learn to be proud of their families. Having taught most of their parents, I know that they all have very respectable families.' _thought Iruka.

"Now, class, it's time to start the presentations. Who wants to go first?" he asked. Nobody raised their hand.

"Fine, I guess I have to do this the hard way; random selection." he said. That wasn't what he was thinking, though.

'_Ok, why don't I start off with some of the happier, living families?'_ he thought.

"Norito and Usagi, why don't you go first?" he said. The twins looked at each other, then went up to the front of the room.

"My name is Norito." said Norito. "The stem, 'Nori', means believe. My father said he named me that because he hoped that I would always believe in people."

"My name is Usagi. It means moon. My mom liked that name because she thought my eyes looked like the moon." said Usagi.

"My dad's name is Naruto Uzumaki. He is a very strong ninja, and favored to become the Seventh Hokage. He looks a lot like me, only older, and has lines on his face. That's because of the Nine-Tailed Fox that's inside of him. He works really hard and isn't home that often, because he's always on missions and stuff. He's an only child, and his parents died fighting the Nine-Tailed Fox before it was sealed inside of him." said Norito, with a twinkle in his eye.

"My mom's name is Hinata Hyuuga. She has long, purple hair and has the Byakugan, like me. Her little sister, Hanabi, is the head of the Hyuuga clan. Hinata was supposed to be it, but she backed down. My mom does housework all day." said Usagi.

"Can you tell us a little more about the Hyuuga clan?" asked Iruka.

"Well, it's a really old, prominent family in Konaha. Its Bloodline Limit is called the Byakugan. The Byakugan lets the user see other people's chakra network, and it also gives them almost a three hundred sixty degree field of vision. The Hyuuga clan uses a fighting style called the Gentle Fist style. Because my mom isn't really a ninja anymore, she gets somebody else to teach me the Hyuuga way." said Usagi.

"Very good presentation. Speaking of Hyuuga, why don't you go next, Haruki?" said Iruka. A sigh was heard, and a boy walked down to the front of the room. He had long, brown hair that was in a low pony tail. He had the Byakugan, and he wore lots of bandages all around his body.

"Haruki means light. I was named Haruki because many other people in my family's names have to do with the sun and light." began Haruki. "I, too, come from the Hyuuga family. I am in a branch house, and I live in the Hyuuga manor. My dad's name is Neji Hyuuga. He possesses great talent in the Hyuuga style, and he teaches it to me. He looks and acts similarly to me. My mom's name is Tenten. She has brown hair and brown eyes, and is a skilled ninja. She uses lots of weapons, and has perfect accuracy. I had an older sister, but she died. Do I need to explain the Hyuuga family again?"

"No, Usagi did it, so your fine. I'm sorry, but I didn't catch this; what's your mom's maiden name?" asked Iruka. Haruki's eyes went wide as he thought back to the night before…….

_**-Last Night-**_

"_Thanks, Mom. All you need to do is tell me your maiden name." said Haruki._

"_Hyuuga" said Tenten, sounding nervous._

"_No, I mean what your last name was before you got married." said Haruki._

"_Hyuuga" repeated Tenten._

"_No, it's not. You'd have the Byakugan if that was true."_

"_I do."_

"_No, you don't. Just tell me what your maiden name is."_

"_I do not like that tone you are using with me! Go to your room immediately!"_

"_But you never answered my question…"_

"_Did I stutter? GO TO YOUR ROOM!" said Tenten, looking very angry. Haruki sighed and did as he was told._

**-Back to the Present-**

"None" said Haruki.

"Huh, that's an interesting last name. Then again, I never taught your mother. How exactly is that spelled?" asked Iruka.

"N-o-n-e" said Haruki.

"Thank you, Haruki. Sachio, why don't you go next?" said Iruka. Haruki sat down, and Sachio came up to the front of the room.

"I'm Sachio Uchiha." he began. "Sachio means fortunately born. My little sister, Suki, is eight years old, and has black hair and green eyes. My mom is Sakura Haruno. She is a medical ninja. She has pink hair and black eyes. My dad is Sasuke Uchiha. He has black hair and black eyes. He is an elite ninja. He is part of the Uchiha clan. They used to be a very important clan in Konaha, but everybody was killed; except my father and his brother, the murderer, Itachi Uchiha. The Uchiha family specializes in the fire style. The Sharingan is its Bloodline Limit."

"Good job Sachio." said Iruka. He scanned the room. He called on six unimportant people to present. Then, he called on Chorou. Chorou walked up to the front of the room.

"I'm Chorou Akimichi." he said. "The root word Cho means butterfly. My dad's name is Chouji Akimichi. He looks like me, only he has black eyes, and red swirls on his face. He's a really good ninja. My mom is Gin Nakamura. She has long, silver hair and dark brown eyes. She works at home. People in the Akimichi clan are experts when it comes to food."

After that, Iruka went through a whole lot of other kids. After he had run out of families in which both parents were still alive, he moved on to Shika. She walked up to the front of the room, looking as uninterested as ever.

"Shika means deer." she said. "I am from the Nara clan. They heard deer. They know how to make lots of things involving deer. They are also good at shadow manipulation. I have two parents. One is dead and one is alive. My dad is the living one. His name is Shikamaru Nara. He is a ninja and a deer herder. He looks kinda like me. He's a lazy genius. My mom died. Her name was Temari. I don't know her maiden name. She had teal eyes and blond hair. She used a giant fan as her main weapon. She was from the Village Hidden in the Sand. That's it."

Shika calmly walked back to her seat. All of the kids looked at her like she was insane. This was mainly due to the fact that she could describe her whole life, including her dead mother, without any hesitation or emotion. After Shika, Iruka selected a few more kids who were being raised by a single parent. All of them described their lives with emotion, and one girl even broke down crying. Then, the hardest ones were left; the orphans.

"Inoto, it's your turn." he said. Inoto sulked up to the front of the room.

"Ino, the stem in my name, means boar. Ino Yamanaka was the name of my mother, and Mamoru Yoshida was the name of my father. My mom had blond hair, my dad had black hair, and they both had blue eyes. They are both dead. They died before I could get to know them. My mom's clan used mind-transfer techniques, and my dad's clan used basic tai-jutsu and some earth style techniques. I now live in the Akimichi household. Choji and Gin are my adoptive parents. Chorou is my adoptive brother. That's all."

Inoto calmly went back to his seat. Yet again, the rest of the class was surprised. Inoto, like Shika, showed no emotion in his speech and presented the information factually.

"Ok; Yumi, will you go next?" asked Iruka kindly. Yumi's face looked kind of sad and downtrodden as she got up from her desk and walked to the front of the room. This came as a shock to most of the class, for they were used to seeing Yumi happy and cheerful. She had been this depressed ever since the project had been assigned.

"I'm Yumi." she said quietly. "Yumi means beauty. I-It is said that my parents named me that because they believed that I would be a bea-beautiful girl. I wouldn't know for sure, because my parents d-died a while back. My father's name was Kiba Inuzuka, and my mother was Yuri Tanaka. My father had brown hair and black eyes, while my mother had had brown hair like my father and green eyes. My clan, the Inuzuka clan, was known for their strong bond with dogs. The clan was almost wiped out a long time ago; I am the only one left."

By this point, there was an edge in Yumi's voice. She seemed to be on the verge of tears.

"Good job Yumi. You may have a seat." said Iruka gently. Yumi did as she was told. After that, the room was dead silent.

"Ok" said Iruka, breaking the silence. "As you all know, the graduation exams are tomorrow. Because of this, I'm going to let you all go home early today. Class dismissed."

Yet again, all of the students stood up and headed for the door. The mood in the room was not cheerful, though; there hadn't been enough time to recover from the presentations. Norito and Usagi caught each other's eyes, exchanging a nervous glance. Once everybody else had left, the pair walked up to Iruka's desk.

"Can I help you with something?" asked Iruka. Norito and Usagi looked at each other again.

"We wanted to know if you knew where our parents are." said Norito.

"What do you mean? Aren't they at your home?" asked Iruka with a puzzled expression on his face.

"No, they weren't at home yesterday or this morning. They just left us notes." said Usagi.

"That's weird. I don't think that they were sent on any missions recently. When did you find the notes? Do you have them?" asked Iruka.

"Yeah" said Norito, handing him two notes. "We found the first one when we came home after class yesterday. Usagi and I decided that we should go train, so we did, and when we came back, we found the second note, as well as our dinner set out on the table." The second note read:

_**Dear Norito and Usagi,**_

**_We, your parents, are sorry that we could not stay for dinner. We left out some food for you. We are attending to some very important, private business at the moment. We do not know when we will be back. We were most certainly NOT kidnapped by enemy ninja, or any other people or organization that may have a grudge against Konaha. Please do not worry about us or contact any authority figure to look for us. We will see you when we return!_**

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Mom and Dad**_

"I see." said Iruka. "Well, it seems like there is nothing to worry about."

"What do you mean?" asked Usagi.

"Well, it clearly states here that we shouldn't worry about them." said Iruka with a smile. Norito and Usagi just looked at him with an 'are-all-adults-really-this-stupid?' look. He seemed to answer with another dumb smile.

"Uh, what if they _were_ kidnapped by enemy ninja, and they're just lying in order to keep us from looking for them?" said Norito. Iruka just looked at him for a minute.

"You know, I never even considered that. You're right! We have to go to the Sixth Hokage immediately!" said Iruka with urgency in his voice. The three took off running towards the Sixth Hokage's office.

**Well, what did you think? If you are confused by anything, please say so in a review or a private message to me. Speaking of reviews, please leave one! I probably will not update this story as fast as I have been, but the updates won't take too long! Check for updates!**

**Oh, I have one more thing to say. In the flashback, Tenten claims that her last name is Hyuuga. SHE IS NOT ACTUALLY A HYUUGA! THAT WAS JUST A JOKE ABOUT THE FACT THAT HER LAST NAME IS UNKNOWN! Hence why Haruki says her last name is 'None'. You have no clue how many people have asked my why I made Tenten a Hyuuga. Sorry if that was confusing!**


	4. It's Just Not Right

**Hey ya'll! Welcome to chapter 4! I hope you guys are as excited as I am! The Sixth Hokage is going to be introduced! Yay! Also, you get more clues to where Hinata and Naruto are! Sorry for taking so long to update. I've been really busy lately. Onward!**

**Diclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, there would be subtitles at the bottom translating what Akamaru says.**

**Chapter 4: It's Just Not Right  
**

"Wow! This place is really big!" said Norito. He, Usagi, and Iruka all stood outside the Hokage's mansion. It looked the same as it always had.

"Come on; let's go in. Hopefully the Sixth Hokage will see us." said Iruka. The trio opened the doors to the Hokage's mansion and walked inside. They walked down a few hallways and up a flight of stairs before reaching a set of large double doors. Iruka nervously knocked on one of the doors.

"Come in." said a female voice from inside. Iruka opened the door. Inside was a large office. There was a desk in the middle and large windows all around on the walls. Behind the desk a woman with long, black hair was standing, looking out one of the windows, with her back to the door.

"Sixth? We have something we need to ask you." said Iruka. The woman turned around. Her dark eyes looked from him to the two children next to him.

"I take to it you're here about Naruto and Hinata?" she said calmly.

"You know where they are?" said Norito.

"Are they alright?" asked Usagi. The Sixth gave a small smile.

"Fine" she said.

"But, what about their sudden disappearance?" asked Norito.

"It was urgent." said the Sixth.

"And the strange notes?" asked Usagi.

"Ah, yes, I heard about those. Your father wrote them on short notice." said the Sixth. Norito, Usagi, and Iruka all looked at each other and gave a small "Oh".

"Now, their business is top secret. They should be done shortly. Why don't you all just……"

"SHIZUNE-SAMA!!!!"

The door burst open, revealing a woman with short, pink hair.

"SUCCESS! It worked!" she said, panting.

"This isn't the best time….." Shizune trailed off. The woman looked from her boss to the trio assembled in the office.

"Oh, sorry. Hello Norito, Usagi, and Iruka." she said, nodding in everyone's direction as she said their name.

"Hello Mrs. Uchiha." the two children said in unison.

"Sakura, long time no see." said Iruka.

"Likewise" said Sakura, nodding politely. She turned her attention back to the Sixth.

"Like I said before, it worked. We're ready for you to come in." she said.

"What is it?" asked Norito. Sakura looked nervously at the Sixth.

"It's secret business. Iruka?" said the Sixth.

"Yes?" he responded.

"Why don't you take these two out for some food? Their parents should be back by the time they return home. It's on me." said the Sixth, opening her wallet and pulling some money out.

"I understand." said Iruka, accepting the money. "Let's go kids." he said, putting one arm around each kid and leading them towards the door.

"But I want in! What's going on?" said Norito.

"It's a secret. I'm sure you'll know eventually. Where do you guys want to go?" said Iruka, as he led the kids out the door. Sakura gently closed the door behind them. The Sixth tuned her attention to Sakura.

"So it worked? Have you seen it yet?" asked the Sixth.

"Not yet. We left it in to stabilize. Let's go look at it now." said Sakura, opening the door again. The two walked down the hallway.

"How is Naruto holding up?" asked the Sixth as they walked.

"Fine" said Sakura, "He's asleep now, though. Hinata's in there with him."

"Will we be able to get him back home before the kids?"

"Well, he probably won't be up by then. We can get someone to take him back to the house, though. Hinata can find something to tell the kids. I trust her. We're here." said Sakura as she stopped in front of a plain looking door. She pulled out a key from her pocket and opened the door. Inside was a fairly short, white hallway. They walked down that and faced another door. This door was thick, metal, and it had a small box on it instead of a handle. Sakura put two fingers on the box, and let out a small amount of chakra. With that, the door opened, revealing a strange room. It was fairly dark, except for a few light bulbs on the ceiling. In the center of the room was a large, black box. There we lots of wires leading to that box, most of which led to a table. About eighty percent of them weren't connected to anything, though; they were just lying on the ground next to the table. The rest were attached to the man on the table with blond hair; Naruto. Hinata was sitting in the chair next to him, pulling the wires off of him. There were many medic-nins walking around, looking at the box, Naruto, or various screens and computers located around the room.

"Update" said the Sixth to a male medic-nin with a clip board.

"Everything is fine; we should be able to open the chamber up shortly." he said.

"And Naruto?"

"He's in good condition. He's just resting now. It will probably take a day for him to be back to normal. But, of course, he's been so busy lately, he'll probably sleep for longer."

"Is he here yet?"

"No. He told us that he had to be at the Academy for most of the day. He should be here shortly, though."

"How soon?" asked the Sixth. The man tilted his head and looked behind her. She and Sakura turned around. There were many small bugs making their way through the cracks on the sides of the door.

"As soon as you let him in." said the medic-nin.

**-The Akimichi Household-**

Gin Akimichi was standing with her elbows pressed against the kitchen counter for support. She stared up at the ceiling, looking bored. She twisted her finger around her long, silver hair.

'_What to do? What to do…..'_ she thought. _'The kids are at school, my husband is off doing work for the Hokage, and I'm stuck here all alone.'_

Gin wandered over towards the window and leaned against the windowsill. At first, she looked outside, just to daydream. Then, in the middle of her light thoughts, she froze, eyes widening. She stared hard out the window.

'_Something….. It's just not right.'_

She frowned. She had gotten this feeling before, but she could never quite place it. Maybe the town was too peaceful. Maybe the colors outside were too bright. Gin didn't know. All she knew was that something was off. She quickly went to a window on the other side of the house. This window was known as the Garden Window, because it had a perfect view of Gin's personal garden. Every time in the past when she got this feeling, there would always be something wrong with her garden. The problems with her garden had always been a major sign of the event to come. One day, she had found a group of boys setting fire to some innocent animals: a snake, a slug, and a frog. That turned out to be the day of the Great Sannin Battle. Another day she saw a dead dog that had just dug up and eaten some of her deadly herbs. That night was the Inuzuka Clan Massacre. And, of course, the time she found a pig, covered in mud, running around her garden, eating some of her more valuable herbs. Now, that had been right after a huge rainstorm, so there was mud not only on the pig, but there was mud everywhere. All of the boys were out, so she had to get rid of it herself. She grabbed the closest object on hand, which happened to be a fan, and she went outside to chase the pig away. At one point she slipped, and fell face down into the mud, dropping the fan. When she finally got up, she found the pig, and the fan, gone. She trudged back inside, thinking that little adventure had been the big event. It hadn't.

Of course, not all of the events had been bad. They just always left big change in their wake. Her favorite was the time, a long time ago, when she was still a girl. She found a new wildflower growing in her little garden. She had watched as a beautiful butterfly went onto the flower. That day she met Chouji.

Gin couldn't tell whether today's event would be good or bad. All she knew was that it would change things. She scanned her garden. The first thing she noticed was a small pig that was eating some of her plants. She tried to remember which plants they were. Finally, it dawned on her. Those plants had lots of nutrients, but were still fairly sweet tasting. They were some of her favorite plants to use in cooking. The pig quickly noticed her looking on and ran away. Gin went outside to asses the damage. To her relief, the pig had only eaten one plant. But something else had taken some of her other plants. It couldn't have been the pig, or any animal for that matter. All of the plants had been nicely dug out; obviously by a person. They were all different kinds of plants, but mostly ones with some nutritional value.

'_Who would be taking plants from my garden? I don't see why anybody would steal my herbs. They boys probably don't want anything healthy. That leaves Chouji…..'_

Gin sighed. She knew Chouji was up to something these days, but he was obviously trying to hide it. Just yesterday he had been in the kitchen, late at night, when Gin came down. He was trying to cook steak, chicken, and some weird looking substance all at the same time. She offered to help, and, as always, he accepted her help, but only with the meat. He told her that the stuff in the pot was secret business for the Hokage. Apparently, it had just been her herbs thrown together in a pot, on the stove. She let out another deep sigh and went inside. She headed back into the kitchen and stood in her original position; elbows on the kitchen counter, staring at the ceiling.

'_What does it mean? Well, I know the pig is Inoto. Whenever there's a small pig that comes into my garden, something happens to Inoto. I think this means that there is something good to come. Maybe he will get stronger and sweeter. I sure hope I'm right. That boy has been quiet and introverted ever since his parents died. He was so much livelier before.'_

The front door swung open. Gin snapped out of her deep thought.

"Hey mom!" said Chorou as he and Inoto walked in the door.

"Hi boys! You're out early. How was school?" said Gin. The boys both took a seat at the kitchen table. Gin went into the pantry and got some bags of chips.

"Alright!" said Chorou. "We gave our presentations today! Mine went well."

"Good. How did yours go, Inoto?" asked Gin nicely.

"Fine" he said. Gin smiled.

"I'm glad." she said. She took a quick glance out her Garden Window, remembering what she had just seen.

'_Nothing seems to have happened to him. Yet.'_

**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

Everybody looked toward the front door. Gin quickly looked at Inoto.

'_Oh no! This HAS to be it! We rarely ever get visitors! Should I send the boys away while I get it, just in case? Yes, that's what I'll do…..'_

"Hey, Mom, are you gonna get the door or just stand there staring blankly at it?" asked Chorou.

"No, I'll get it. Why don't you boys go into the other room while I see who it is?" said Gin. Chorou gave Gin a weird look.

"Ok. Whatever you say……" said Chorou. He and Inoto walked into the other room. As soon as Gin turned around, though, they both snuck their heads around the wall so they could see what was going on. When Gin opened the door, though, they could only see the door.

"Who are you?" asked Gin, sounding scared.

"I'm here to see Inoto."

**What did you think? I know this chapter is a little bit shorter then the last one. I was eager to get it out, though! This was one of those chapters that answered a few questions, but raised a lot more! Next chapter should explain a lot, though. Questions to consider:**

**What's in the box? What does it have to do with Naruto? Why is it such a big secret? Why does Shino care? (Yes, I did mention Shino. The bugs coming through the cracks in the door? Duh!) **

**Who's at the door? What do they have to do with Inoto? What's Chouji up to?**

**Of course, I left out a lot of other questions about peoples' pasts. What exactly DID happen on all of those things Gin was talking about? Blah blah blah; you know. Anyway, I got good stuff planned! All of those questions will be answered next chapter! Why did I list all those pointless questions? To stir up some thought and to waste some time. Please review! Next chapter should be out soon! Bye!**


End file.
